runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Droung
Hi there! Re: By page, do you mean the main page? Because there is a link under the logo. -- 22:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it :) There's this category and practically everything in this category that needs images. You don't have to, I've tried, there's so many, but it would really help. Remember though, PNG images are better :) -- 23:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Another thing, you dont have to put the URL in the image section, just put the file name (with the extension)(and "File:" before it) surronded with double brackets, and it works. e.g.: -- 23:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:KBD Wow. Nice :) It's great that you could, as most people here are too low-leveled for the KBD. Good job! -- 20:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm glad you got it, because that is definitely a good pic. Nice job :) Seems hard for a level 39, but glad you did it. -- 21:19, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Oddity Like a...Zamorak symbol or something? Or an actual pentagram? That's rather odd, can't imagine Gower as a satanist. I wonder the reason. -- 23:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :That's a pentagram alright. It's odd, but I guess it's part of the tree spirit. And that it's being used to show that it's evil, or to tell players to be careful or something like that. Nice find. -- 00:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry to say, but if the picture is going to stay on the wiki, it needs to have an article. So I was wondering if its possible to talk to it?(Because then it would be an NPC), or if it's just there. Thanks. -- 01:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope you don't feel that I'm asking you to do those! Because I'm not. Thanks for trying though. It helps. :) -- 01:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) Good luck with the quest, I can't remember if it was hard in RS2 or not.-- 01:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::You can start using them after Tree Gnome Village, and if it's anything like RS2, you don't need to go to the Grand Tree every time if you finish The Grand Tree. -- 01:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hopefully I can for a little bit, although I'm only level 4. I'll see :) My name is "Nex Undique". -- 01:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's a good theory :) It's better than my theory (which is nothing, I have no idea). Good luck with it :) -- 01:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sounds good. -- 01:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hah, wow, I'm smart. I was just reminded of my cousin's first birthday tomorrow. I'll probably be gone most of the day. Sorry. Hopefully you can still do it. Good luck. -- 05:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Great guide :) Yeah, it would make more sense that the sign stands for "magic" and not the devil, lol. -- 01:28, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ITS TODAY! Its today, the Spring Meeting Event. Remember its at 19:00 GMT Time (you can check on he offical GMT site what your time is converted to that), it is at RSC (on Varrock Square). Remember to bring some items to drop for the drop party, and be ready for the race and woodcutting contest! Good Luck and Hope Your Coming! Re:1000 edits Thanks, nice job on your almost 100 edits :) and good luck with Dragon Slayer. The guide for Tree Gnome Village was good. -- 18:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Spring Meeting We are still thinking up a new date. Sirnot 19:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Still deciding, but you can help! Sirnot 00:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC)